Chapter 38: A Flag of Future
Quick Summary Takashi Yamaguchi is explaining to Akira how his school works. Within the school someone is disturbing the peace. Who is the bad person? Full Summary Akira's Group is totally suprised when Takashi said school. Takashi observes Akira's Group for a moment. The group is made up from different kind of people. Akira introduces Miina and Kanako to him. He notices Kanako is injured, so he calls nurse Miki Imazono to attend her. Akira wants to know what Takashi meant about building a school. He will explain it to him when the teachers arrive here. He calls a girl to look for the teachers. They are sitting around a big rock table with chairs. Takashi tells his version of story after the incident. They were attacked by extinct animals and later forced to leave the Plane. They wandered through the jungle looking for help. During one night they were attacked again by a Arctodus Simus. It kept following them and killed one person per night. They were then at their limits. Their teachers Fujimoto and Kawai made a interesting suggestion about building a school in the jungle. It will remind them the good times they had at school. Those memories were what they gave them the strength to stand. Everyone has assigned specific duties here and teachers will teach one hour of lessons each day. Someone calls for Takashi. She handles him a clothe. He looks it very promising. On top of the big tree Ryouichi Suzuki is raising the clothe. It appears to be their new Flag 3-6. Akira thought they were only 5 classes at school. Takashi wants to re-create a new class with all of them on it. Rion finds it a great idea. Akira sinks in the school country idea. The male students are building the fence. Tadashi Katou and Shinji Gotou were dragging a big branche when Akira comes to help them. They were surprised that Akira chooses to do plain jobs. If he wants to survive here, the work is nothing. Ken Tanaka wanna swap his job as boss with Akira. Akira didn't want the job actually. Fujimoto and Kawai observe the newcomers from the distance. Akira's Group members have intergrated into their group. Fujimoto said that to Takashi. Miina is lying on the big rock. Takao Sugimasa comes and visits Miina. He asks if Miina doesn't like school. Not really he said. At the last moment he calls him back. He needs him to do him something for him. Akira and Shinji were building the fence when he sees something outside. Shinji tells him the wolves have been coming here for a few days now. He thinks it is a little ominous sign. Someone is yelling behind Akira. He turns and sees a crowd near the big tree. He wonders what happened there. As he is close to the tree, he sees Miina sitting on the floor. Takashi accuses Miina for making Takao helping her to scribble the flag. Miina doesn't feel guilty of the scribble. Akira suggests he should apologise to the people. Miina wasn't gonna stop until he destroys this entire place. Everyone is shocked by that comment. Akira hits Miina's head for that. He drags Miina away from the big tree. It is night. Everyone is asleep. Shirou, Akira and Kazuma are sleeping in the boys' tent. Akira is still awake. He is thinking about Miina had experience with a large group as this. Finally he falls asleep. He dreams about his school with all his friends. Miina and Kanako are sleeping together in a tent. Miina needs to pee. He is walking outside half asleep. He heads to a girls' toilet. As he is peeing, something hits him a Club. The attackers plan to kill her. Akira is calling Miina the next morning. He is missing from the camp. No one can find him. Takashi doesn't care about her. Most of his group agree with him. Shirou finds it weird that Miina would leave on her own. Akira is determined to find him. Characters Introducted Characters Miki Imazono, Fujimoto, Kawai, Ryouichi Suzuki, Tadashi Katou,Shinji Gotou, Ken Tanaka, Takao Sugimasa, Murata, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Sanae Kashiwagi, Kako Tsuji, Asuka Takahashi Introducted Extinct Animals Arctodus Simus, Canis Dirus Trivia *At Akira's school they have 5 classes on the 3rd year. *Nurse duties: Miki Imazono *Civil Works duties: Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou, Ken Tanaka, Unknown Male #1, Unknown Male #2 *Technicians duties: Kazuma Saji, Ryouichi Suzuki, Murata, Takao Sugimasa *Building designers duties: Shirou Mariya, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi *Scavengers: Yuki Sakuma, Rion Akagami, Sanae Kashiwagi, Unknown Female #1 Category:Manga Category:School Arc